Llide Phan
Llide Phan (also known as Llionne) is the cursed soul of Garuhi "Junior" Haganey that was made by the Gods when they saw conflicting personalities within him. He was the second God of Courage, and resided in the Sacred Realm until he was killed by the Deicide. History Milo's Adventures The Light Knight Llide was created when the Master of Energy died, and his soul was sent to the Ghost World. Llide was "born" into the royal family of the Ghost World as the first son to the king. He lived a normal life of a prince there, unknowing of his true identity. Eventually, his brother was "born." His brother, like him, was the cursed soul of another Elemental Master, Tom Phan. His brother, who went by Phanto, became extremely troublesome for Llide. He was angry that he could not be the successor to the Ghost World throne, and made Llide's life torment. One day Phanto curses Llide so that he is no longer recognizable, and his face is turned blank. Some time after his life is established in the Ghost World, Llide hears of a terrible place called Ogaji, a place where the inhabitants take up physical space and have mass. Llide journeys to this strange land and finds it in distress. An evil sorcerer has engulfed the land in shadows, and their only line of defense has been put into slavery. Having the righteous soul of a hero (being Junior,) he knew he had to help them. He helps the Ninja out by finding the four Elemental Blades, and restores his and the Ninja's powers. Then was the time he unlocks his full potential as the Master of Wind. With this newfound power, he returns to the Ghost World in the hopes of diminishing his brothers attempts at the throne. However, when he returns he finds that his brother has established an army of ghosts to take over. Llide is immediately imprisoned somewhere far away, and Morro takes control. Llide is imprisoned for some time when he comes in contact with some tech that could help him contact Ogaji. He calls the Ninja, and asks for their help. Soon enough, they arrive and help him out. Eventually, he helps them defeat Phanto, and uncurse his army of Ghosts. Llide's form is returned to normal, and he is crowned the true King of the Ghosts! Chronicles of G Llide returns to his home realm and throws his brother in jail. Eventually, he tries to break out, and Llide attempts at calling the Ninja again to help, but there is only one left- a strange boy named G. When G arrived he met Llide. He informed G that Phanto was getting stronger, the longer he was contained in his cell, and if he was to ever break out, they wanted G’s help to put him back. G agreed on this solo mission, and went to guarding Phanto's cell. Eventually, Phanto broke out and G hunted him down, and put a stop to his revenge plot. Phanto had the inability to be defeated however, and time after time G (with the help of Llide) continuously had to defeat him. There came a point where the none stop action that Phanto possessed was too much for G and Llide to handle, so they went in search of the Staff of Wishes, a mystical item created long ago that is said to grant the wish of anyone who is to wield it. Phanto had used this staff before when he quarreled with the Ninja, and G saw it fitting to use it to bring him to his demise. G and Llide retrieved the Staff of Wishes, and wished for Phanto’s evil to be matched. . . the wish was interpreted by the staff slightly different than they had hoped, and Phanto was split in two. Now there were two of him, one of the two was exactly like the original, but the second one was good. His name was Morro Phan, and he was a cursed elemental master in his life. Morro joined G and Llide in their fight against Phanto, and defeated him. After the defeat of the evil Ghost Prince, Morro, G, and Llide came together as a team to protect the Ghost World, and Ogaji, from future threats below the Hero of Light. They became Team Phantom, and Llide acted as the sort of leader. The law of the Ghosts is that if they are to learn of their past lives, they are reborn. Llide learns that he was once the Master of Energy, Junior, and he is reborn as Junior. However, he not only transitions into a human again, but he is split in two. One form as the ghost, and the other as a human. Llide eventually quits Team Phantom, leaving Junior in his place so he can rule the Ghost World. . . Life as the King As King, Llide enjoyed many years of peace, until G returned to the Ghosts as the evil Genesis, and killed Llide. Llide's soul was sent to the Sacred Realm, where he trained along with the other deceased Elemental Masters for the final battle against G. Doomsday Llide assisted the other Elemental Masters in defeating Genesis, facing off against the spirit of the evil Phanto, he defeated him, and defeated Genesis. In the end, when the Star of Closing fell, he wished that he could become the next God of Courage, to take Earthra's place, and watch over Ogaji for eternity. He gets sucked into the Sacred Realm, and is gifted the Elemental Essence of Life, and the title of the God of Courage. . . Rebirth The Deicide Llide has been watching over Ogaji as the God of Courage for decades. One day he is visited in his temple by a strange ghost-like man, and he is challenged to a fight. If he is to lose, he will give up his title to the stranger, and he will die. They fight, and as powerful as he is, Llide is killed . . . Ogaji Origins After the destruction of Ogaji from the Oni, Llide's spirit would be ripped from the Departed Realm to take part in the Oni's New World Order. Llide was given an unknown name by the Oni, and was apparently a character in their Show. The Oni soon realized, however, that Ogaji was falling apart. Ogaji can only exist where is balance, and in a world with no light, this caused Ogaji to start to wither away. In order to return light to the land, the Oni ripped the souls of heroes from the Departed Realm to use them to pretend that there is still light. One of these souls, was G's. The High Order of Oni jammed the souls of the awakened heroes into random bodies, and used them like puppets to "act" out heroic events, to trick the Gods into restoring Balance. G would soon regain consciousness, although having forgotten who he was, and would join the other conscious people in saving those who were trapped in the High Order's puppetry. Llide (who went under the name Colin before his memories returned to him,) joined a team of conscious-people called the Samurai of Men, and together they defended weaker conscious-people from the High Order. Forbidden Quest In a far section of the Outside, the Samurai of Men protect the people they have saved from The Show. They take base in the Dragon Castle, weathered by 6,000 years of time passing. The four samurai, Colin, Ray, Holo, and Mystery, have each taken an oath to defend from the High Order. Lately, however, it has been difficult, since several High Order drones have been searching for them for the past few months. The newest drone that arrives has a strange new power source, a glowing golden plate that rests on its head. The Samurai of Men disarm the drone, and examine the High Order plate. After finding out that when handled directly it can corrupt the user, they give it to Mystery to disassemble and destroy. Mystery takes it to his workshop, where he is then taken control of from the High Order. He re''assmbles it, and transfers his consciousness into it. It initiates battle with the Samurai of Men, and ends up using the power of the plate to open a portal through space-time. Holo falls, and in the same manner, G falls to the ground in the past. ''The following is from the flashback portion of Forbidden Quest that tells the untold story of Team Phantom's discovery of Forbidden Spinjitzu and the High Order. After having a battle with Phanto, Team Phantom gets an alert that two wolves are terrorizing Ogaji City. After being unable to defeat the wolves, a girl named Akira arrives and defeats them quickly. She proposes that she join their team, considering her strengths and the great wolf threat that has been occurring lately. G is quick to dismiss her, but the others give her a chance. The two have a battle at their temple base, and if Akira wins she can join them. G uses his power to reveal Akira's true identity-- She is a Kitsune from the Frozen North. Her tribe of people is in charge of protecting their guardian spirits, Okami, or Golden Wolves. The Okami suddenly escaped on her watch, so it has been her quest for some time to return them to their rightful place. Uncaring, G says that she is untrustworthy. The others are not so quick to judge, and allow her onto the team. The next morning, Akira is nowhere to be found, and G assumes the worst. but she was merely helping Llide with something. They are suddenly attacked by the High Order drone, which calls them "defectors." They quickly defeat it, but it flies off, and G apologizes to Akira for not trusting her. The team then find parts from the drone back to their super computer, and attempt to access its data. They find code which gives instructions to locate so-called "Samurai of Men," Colin, Ray, and Holo… These are the defectors. They find that they take base in the Dragon Castle, so they make preparations to journey there and seek help, seeing as they are connected to the drone, unknowing that Colin, Ray, and Holo would not be there for thousands of years. Team Phantom arrives at the castle and find it empty. As they search the grounds, the High Order drone attacks them with the powers of the plate. G and Akira realize that it's the source of it's power, and remove it from it's head, disabling it. They take it back to their base where they access it's direct video memory feed. They find out that the High Order is a race of superior beings who have plunged Ogaji into darkness about 6,000 years into the future. They realized that the world can not sustain itself without balance, and so they attempted to return the world to normal by setting up pretend heroes to fight villains that protect the "balance." These hero's souls are being gathered from the Departed Realm, and are controlled by the High Order. After seasons and seasons of "The Show," some of the characters regain consciousness and are unable to be controlled when they are no longer at The Stage. Eventually, the High Order King sends Task (the drone) after several of the defectors, being Colin, Ray, and Holo. The three of them with IPs in the system the same as Llide, Tom, and G... After several failed attempts, they power up Task with a power forsaken by the past, but as rulers of the realm they make the rules. They power it up with the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, which they encompass in a plate that rests on Task's head... he is ready. With the memory being concluded, Team Phantom realizes what this means... and so does Akira. She realizes that must mean there is a Scroll in the past, considering the one they have is from the future. She steals the Scroll from Task, becoming super charged, and then finds the one of the present. G is disheartened that he could not trust her, and Akira reveals her true motives were to take revenge on the people of Ogaji for killing the Okami. After using the power of both Scrolls, she transforms everyone in Ogaji into a wolf slave of hers. G is powerless to stop her, until he gets one of the Scrolls for himself. Using the power of Forbidden Spinjitzu, he knocks Akira away after she threatened his friends, she drops the second Scroll... Angry at her betrayal, he takes in hand the second Scroll and goes berserk, killing Akira and returning Ogaji to normal. Now, however, G has gone mad with power. The pure flow of energy of the Scrolls of Forbidden Spinjitzu, as well as G's instability clash, and he becomes irrational. He plans to go to the Temple of Time to steal the Time Temporal and journey into the future where he will destroy the High Order to stop the purge of Ogaji and slavery of their souls. Llide and Tom beg him not to, as the power of Creation, both Scrolls, and the Time Temporal could cause a disaster. Their pleas are no use, and G handles the Time Temporal, causing a temporal paradox... G is split in two, the true G, and the unstable power hungry Mal-G. The true G sees reason, and attempts to stop Mal-G, but he does not listen. He assumes the form of a beast, dropping the two scrolls and entering the Ethereal Divide. The others follow him, and find out that Mal-G's enormous power mixed with the fact that he and true G are not whole is causing the Multiverse to fall apart. The heroes find themselves in several different worlds, where G and Mal face off. The two battle, as G considers his own morality. Knowing that the lives of everyone in the Multiverse being sacrificed cannot benefit saving one world is wrong, he fuses with Mal-G, absorbing his bad side again... Now that the Multiverse is saved, G asks to promise never to talk about the High Order for another 6,000 years... 6,000 years later... The Samurai of Men reawaken and regain the memories of the past. After remembering the events during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, they gaze upon what has happened to Ogaji, now plunged into eternal shadow. They realize now that they are together, that they are here now to do what Mal-G promised to do 6,000 years ago… to end the reign of the High Order. Legacy Over the years of being a God, he became known to the people of Ogaji as Llionne, the God of Courage and Master of Life. A forest to the north of the Beta Earth Temple was named the Llionn Woods. Personality Llide is shown to be a logical and hardworking ghost. He thinks through his attack plans, and always makes sure there are no flaws. He is not controlling, but does like things his way. He may not be as experienced as some other Elemental Masters, but he is also wise to his fellow Ninja. Abilities As a ghost, he had the powers of phasing in and out of existence, and being untouchable by solid objects. He also possessed two Elemental Powers after becoming the God of Courage, those being: * Wind: The ability to control air currents and create his own. * Life: The Sacred Element of being able to control what is living, unable to kill using this power, only bring life. Notes * Llide was originally supposed to make his debut an episode earlier; he was supposed to participate in the Dark Tournament along with the other participants (who have been called "fake Ninja" because each one is based on a Ninjago Ninja.) ** He was based on Lloyd because his name begins with two "L's" * His name is altered over time to Llionn, similarly to how the Goddess Farore is called Faron in the Legend of Zelda game series. * Llide is the Master of Wind, and is similar to Ninjago's Morro in that they both are ghosts with the same element. ** Additionally, Llide's brother was originally named Morro. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Ninja Category:Gods Category:Elemental Masters Category:2015 Category:2017 Category:2019 Category:Milo's Adventures Category:2018 Category:Rebirth Category:Ogaji Origins Category:The Light Knight Category:Chronicles of G Category:2016 Category:Doomsday Category:The Deicide Category:Forbidden Quest